


You've Got a Friend in Me

by AfflictedwithAlliteration



Series: The Papyrus Files [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, One Shot, Papyrus Bingo, Specific tags in work, attempted character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfflictedwithAlliteration/pseuds/AfflictedwithAlliteration
Summary: He's "The Great Papyrus" he can be everyone's friend, right?
Series: The Papyrus Files [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683640
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	You've Got a Friend in Me

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Neutral Run, Introspection, A smidge of angst  
> AU: Undertale  
> Bingo Prompt(s): "What Goes Unsaid", "Perpetual Smile"

Papyrus doesn’t have friends.

Well, he has Sans. But his brother is his brother and he loves him but he isn’t the first-person Sans goes to for advice and Sans never tells him anything. 

Undyne is his mentor. She likes him, she loves him, and she helps him but she has the same look Sans does. The one where they hide things. To her he is a child. 

And…Flowey. Flowey thinks he’s stupid. Thinks he knows nothing because he smiles every time he greets Flowey, even when his instinct is to run. But he is not a coward, and someone has to protect Flowey.

As for the rest of the Underground?

Papyrus knows that everyone outside his circle of almost-friends-but-really-family that most monsters only tolerate him. The rest are condescending at best. It’s not intentional or cruel usually, and he isn’t upset because he hates the silence the most. He’d rather have any form of laughter than the suffocating silence. ~~Does that mean he isn't a good friend either?~~

But he never would say this. He wouldn’t want to shatter the image he has so careful protected himself in, a second suite of body armor that is twice as effective. And he wouldn’t want to hurt them because even if they didn’t always like him, they liked having friends, they needed friends ~~and so did he~~ , so Papyrus would do it.

He’d be everyone’s “friend” ~~even if they weren't his.~~

He’d smile for them all when they couldn’t ~~because he needed one most of all.~~

He had to because if he didn’t, who would?


End file.
